The University of Kansas Cancer Center requests CCSG funds for developmental funds to be specifically used for the pilot studies program and to supplement new recruitment packages. The major purpose of the Pilot Studies Program is to provide support for highly innovative research proposals in new, exciting, and potentially breakthrough areas of cancer research. The pilot research proposal must be cancer-related and must not overlap with existing funding from any source (different focus and different aims). Ultimately, the goal is to have these funds provide critical preliminary data to test new hypotheses and assess feasibility of ideas that might allow for rapid advancement in the field and make an impact in basic, clinical, or translational research. The merit of these proposals will be assessed by members of the KUCC-Leadership Council and approved by the Director prior to funding. To actively build and improve our research environment, KUCC is committed to recruiting additional cancer researchers to increase the national and international status of the Cancer Center, enhance the number of NCI/cancer-related grants, fill critical research positions and build the four cancer research programs. Each purposeful hire aims to further the scientific vision, mission, and goals of the Cancer Center research programs. The funds requested will be used to supplement the recruitment packages of future cancer center recruits and will be leveraged by matching with Kansas Bioscience Authority funds.